Something about us
by CharlyKaa
Summary: Baron y Haru se despidieron ese día en el tejado de la escuela, pero entonces no sabían que los sentimientos en el alma de Haru serían la liberación del ser al que más amaba.


Basicamente, esto es lo que ocurre cuando mezclas accidentalmente a un Kaa salvaje en modo-niña con peliculas como Kate y Leopold, La reina joven, La princesa Mononoke, El castillo en el cielo y Haru en el reino de los gatos/El regreso del gato (esta última vista catorce veces de un jalón) y luego agregas a la mezcla que Kaa en modo-nino ve (otra vez) Interstella 5555. Eso o tienes la mala suerte de estar escuchando esa precisa canción cuando sale el final de la pelicula porque la programaste como la alarma en tu celular para avisarte que tienes que irte a trabajar. De cualquier manera, favor de no preguntar. Por cierto, informacion sobre Yume no Machi en mi perfil, por si es del interés de alguien.

Asi que... No tengo los derechos de la pelicula de Haru en el reino de los gatos/El regreso del gato, ni de Interstella 5555, o "Something about us" (de Daft Punk).

Yo hice la traducción, porque lo único que he podido conseguir es una versión totalmente en inglés. Y también lamento las cosas tontas que les hago pensar. Es por eso que no trabajo bien con historias románticas (XD)

* * *

><p>Something about us (Algo acerca de nosotros)<p>

-Gracias Toto- dijo Haru tras recibir su mochila del cuervo-gárgola, en el techo de su escuela, tras un emocionante escape de la muerte - ¡Cielos!- llev su mano a su pecho, para sentir el latido de su corazón - ¡mi corazón aún late fuerte!- y el tono de alegría no pudo escapar de su voz.

-Fue un gran susto, ¿verdad?- preguntó el gato de madera, con una sonrisa que no podían retener sus felinos labios. _Sé que eres valiente_.

-Si, pero también me divertí - contestó la chica, sonriendo. _Y realmente me divertí, sé que no tengo nada que temer mientras esté contigo._

- ¿De verdad?, yo no- dijo Muta que, como siempre, trataba de decir la última palabra y encontrar algo malo en las cosas buenas, aunque sus amigos más cercanos supieran que sólo era una fachada.

-Muy bien, ya que el problema de Haru está resuelto, debemos dejarla partir a casa para que reciba un bien merecido descanso- Baron se puso de pie sobre la barda del techado, mientras Muta lo imitaba, estirando sus músculos levemente fatigados. _Y esto no vuelve más sencilla la despedida._

-Una siesta de gato- comentó Muta

-Entonces... ¿esto es el adiós?- preguntó Haru con tristeza.

-Una última tarea que hacer- dijo Toto antes de levantar a Muta en su vuelo, para rodear el edificio escolar y dar tiempo a Haru de abrir su corazón.

-Baron, sólo para que lo sepas, creo que siento una pequeña atracción por ti- _Es mucho más que eso, pero no volveremos a vernos ¿verdad?_

_This might not be the right time,_  
><em>I might not be the right one...<em>  
><em>But there's something about us I have to say,<em>  
><em>but there's something between us anyway.<em>

(**Tal vez este no sea el momento correcto,**  
><strong>tal vez yo no sea la persona adecuada...<strong>  
><strong>pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que tengo que decir,<strong>  
><strong>pero hay algo entre nosotros de todas formas.<strong>)

-Sólo para que lo sepas, yo admiro a una joven que hable de corazón- _Te amo, te amo. Pero hay demasiadas barreras entre nosotros, es mejor que nos despidamos así._

-Si alguna vez nos necesitas, siempre sabrás como encontrarnos nuevamente, y las puertas de la Oficina del Gato estarán abiertas para ti, sea dia o noche- Baron se permitió acariciar su mejilla, saborear un poco más de su presencia antes de alejarse de su vida para siempre -Hasta entonces, confía en ti misma!- Y diciendo esto saltó hacia el vacío, para ser atrapado por Toto en pleno vuelo y los tres miembros de la Oficina del Gato se alejaron de la escuela para regresar al Refugio de Creaciones.

-Adiós- susurr Haru, mientras los veía alejarse cada vez más - Voy a extrañarlos!, Toto, Baron y Gordo! (N/A: lo siento, muy simple, pero no encontré una mejor manera de traducirlo, si alguien conoce una, por favor díganmela y lo edito)- Gritó Haru una vez que comprendi que sería, tal vez, la última ocasión en que vería a sus amigos.

Baron volteó a verla sólo una vez, un dolor quemante atravesando su corazón, obligándolo a llevar una mano al pecho. No quería formarse esperanzas de nuevo, no quería ser herido por el olvido de nuevo, pero algo en su alma le decía que ella era especial, desde el momento que llegó al Refugio, desde el momento que pudo ver que él no era solo una figura de madera, sino que tenía un alma, desde el momento que se sorprendió al percibirla, desde que supo que su problema era originado por tener un buen corazón y que jamás se habría arrepentido de haber hecho una buena acción, por más castigo que eso le trajera.

Desde ese momento, su corazón le pertenecía a Haru, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, sabiendo que una vez más sólo sería herido.

_Ella será como todos los demás humanos, encontrará un amor de su misma especie y tiempo de vida, tendrá una familia y morirá. Y yo seguiré aqui, sin que el tiempo pase por mí._

_I might not be the right one,_  
><em>it might not be the right time,<em>  
><em>but there's something about us I have to do,<em>  
><em>some kind of secret that I'll share with you.<em>

(**Tal vez yo no sea la persona adecuada,**  
><strong>tal vez este no sea el momento correcto,<strong>  
><strong>pero hay algo acerca de nosotros que tengo que hacer,<strong>  
><strong>una especie de secreto que compartiré contigo<strong>.)

-Escuché eso-  
>-Ella solamente dice la verdad-<br>-Cállate, Cerebro de Ave-

Y sus amigos continuaron peleando todo el camino, ignorando por completo la sombra que colgaba sobre Baron.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
>Haru iba mirando el paisaje por la ventana del camión, en el camino de regreso de la universidad hacia su casa. En sus manos descansaba su cuaderno de dibujo, el último que había comprado, y que ya estaba a medio llenar con la imagen de la misma figurilla de gato aristócrata de sus sueños y memorias. Sonrió, viendo a un gato blanco cruzar la calle tras mirar a ambos lados, "fuera de peligro" pensó. Hermosos ojos verdes llenos de vida. El autobús se detuvo y dos personas subieron. Una, Haru pudo ver por la esquina de su ojo, era una mujer mayor que se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos de la derecha. El otro, un hombre, por la forma de caminar, se sentó al lado derecho de Haru, abrió el libro que tenía en las manos y comenzó a leer para matar el tiempo, supuso ella.<p>

El mundo más alla de la ventana no le estaba dando ninguna respuesta al millar de preguntas que se acumulaban en su mente, así que suspiró, cerrando los ojos. "Han sido cinco años" pensó Haru "no creo que él me recuerde, quiero decir, yo era solamente otro cliente". El autobús pasó un tope demasiado rápido y Haru saltó involuntariamente en su asiento, riéndose de sí misma mientras ese pequeño accidente la sacaba de sus pensamientos tristes. Su cuaderno de dibujo había caido al piso y el hombre a su derecha se agachó a recogerlo. Ella se volteó para agradecerle, aún agachado, pero se congeló al verlo. Su cabello... su cabello era rubio, casi naranja, y su piel pálida. La propia piel de Haru perdió varios tonos cuando por fin el hombre se enderezó

I need you more than anything in my life.  
>(Te necesito más que a nada en mi vida)<p>

Sus ojos eran verdes, un verde que ella jamás podría olvidar en su vida. Y una sonrisa que había hechizado sus sueños por más tiempo del que a ella le hubiera gustado admitir adornaba su rostro _humano_. Volteó a verla y el tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos, perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-Buenas tardes Haru- dijo él con un pequeño asentimiento y ese acento y tono de voz que ella tanto recordaba, rompiendo el hechizo que parecía haberlos encerrado. Sólo se había atrevido a reconocer su identidad cuando vio reconocimiento en la mirada de la joven.

-Hola Baron- respondió ella con una voz pequeñita, tratando de formular al mismo tiempo todas las preguntas que se aglomeraban en su mente. El rió quedamente y la tomó de la mano.

I want you more that anything in my life.  
>(Te deseo más que a nada en mi vida)<p>

Bajaron del camión juntos, en una parada que quedaba enfrente de un parque, y aún tomándola por la mano, Baron llevó a Haru a una banca muy cercana a un durazno en flor y la ayudó a sentarse.

-¿Cómo?, ¿por qué?- la joven casi tartamudeaba mientras preguntaba, miles de respuestas peleando por ser descubiertas.

Baron rió nuevamente, un sonido que hacía vibrar el corazón de Haru en su pecho, volvía a sus piernas gelatina y subía el tono rojo de sus mejillas. El joven tocó con su mano desnuda la misma mejilla que había acariciado años antes, entrecerrando los ojos para disfrutar el tacto, pero a los pocos segundos volvió su mirada a los ojos de Haru empañados con emociones que reflejaban las suyas: amor, esperanza, miedo...

-Hace muchos más años de los que me gustaría recordar- comenzó él -fui maldecido con la forma en la que me conociste, y se me dió a entender que el final del hechizo, en el que regresaría a ser un humano en cualquier época, y una vida estaría lista para mí para vivirla, llegaría cuando fuera amado por una doncella durante cinco años.- El rojo en las mejillas de Haru aumentó de intensidad, comprendiendo que sería dificil ocultar sus sentimientos con esa condición. Era exactamente el tiempo que había durado amando a Baron. -Muchas veces encontré y ayudé a jovenes, tanto humanas como gatas, pero el amor, o mejor dicho, enamoramiento de ninguna duró el tiempo necesario para liberarme. Los seres vivos tienden a olvidar... excepto tú- y los ojos de Baron se iluminaron de nuevo, con un glorioso dorado que reflejaba los primeros rayos del sol al atardecer. -El amor que sientes por mí me ha liberado, y ahora, por ese amor que yo también siento por ti quisiera pasar el resto de esta vida a tu lado. -Los ojos de Haru se abrieron a su máximo de sorpresa, mientras las palabras de Baron comenzaban a atar su corazón.  
>-Te amo- agregó él en un susurro casi temeroso, ante la falta de respuesta de la joven frente a él.<p>

Haru no pudo contenerse más, y lo abrazó por el cuello, llorando lágrimas de alegría en su hombro -Yo tambien te amo... ¡te extrañé tanto!- dijo con apenas suficiente voz para que él pudiera escucharla.

I'll miss you more than anything in my life.  
>(Te extrañaré más que a nadie en mi vida)<p>

Nunca supieron como ocurrió, ni les importó jamás. Sus labios encontraron por si mismos un camino para encontrarse y fundirse, mientras sus almas se regocijaban en el mutuo sentimiento de haberse encontrado al fin. Un gato gigante, blanco y con una mancha café en una oreja, que los observaba desde una banca a varios metros de distancia, volteó a ver al cuervo posado en el árbol que daba sombra a dicha banca con algo parecido al rencor, mientras el cuervo se deshacía de risa.  
>-Te lo dije, Bola de Manteca- dijo el cuervo entre risas<br>-¡Callate, Cerebro de Ave!- contestó el gato entre dientes, sin querer reconocer su derrota.

Pero la pareja jamás se enteraría que dos de sus mejores amigos peleaban a causa suya, perdidos como estaban en los sentimientos del otro, sumergidos como estaban, en la presencia del otro.

I love you more than anything in my life.  
>(Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida)<p> 


End file.
